justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hallucinations
In the TRTF Saga, there are several instances of hallucinations meant to hinder your progress throughout your nights. Ghoul BB= Ghoul Balloon Boy (also known as Ghoul BB or simply Balloon Boy) is an animatronic and a hallucination who only appears in the classic version of The Return to Freddy's. Appearance BB is identical to his original appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, but he is very withered. He's missing his left eye. His right arm and his left leg's endoskeleton are exposed. His balloon is completely missing while his sign was missing it's head. BB's head is tilted and missing the propeller on his beanie hat. He is also very rusty, with the rust resembling blood. Behavior He is a minor hallucination and will occasionally appear in The Office, laughing. If the player equips the Freddy Head, he will leave The Office. If the player does not equip the Freddy Mask in enough time, he will remain in The Office and will cause the other animatronics to completely ignore the Freddy Head. Trivia *BB is one of the shortest animatronics in The Return to Freddy's series; other is Vigo. *The texture file of BB was taken from one of Fazboggle's photoshopped images on Deviantart that can be found from here. *Oddly, even though Five Nights at Freddy's 4 wasn't released back then, the laugh is oddly similar to Nightmare Balloon Boy's, a character from the said game. - Gallery= Gameplay BB_in_Office.png|Ghoul BB in The Office. The Return to Freddy's 2 Demo Unused BB sprite.gif|Unused sprite of BB in a Minigame. - Audios= The sound makes when Ghoul BB enters The Office. }} |-|Shadow Dug= Shadow Dug is a minor hallucination that represents Dug in The Return to Freddy's Classic. Appearance Shadow Dug's appearance was actually a modified version of RWQFSFASXC (also known as Shadow Bonnie or RXQ) in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 with floppy ears. Behavior He appears on Night 6, before Golden Freddy. Once he appears, if the player does not put the Freddy Mask on immediately, he will cause the game to crash. Trivia * Since he didn't appear anywhere in The Return to Freddy's 2, Shadow Dug is not an important character. * Before his name was revealed, players called him "Shadow Sparky", because of the Sparky the Dog hoax, which was a photoshopped Backstage in Five Nights at Freddy's that the creator admitted later to be fake. * He is the only counterpart who's original version was made after him. - Gallery= The Return to Freddy's Classic 80.png|Shadow Dug in the FNAF3 Fan-Made version. }} |-|Purple Freddy= Purple Freddy (known by some fans as Shadow Freddy/Shadow Golden Freddy) is a easter egg in The Return to Freddy's 4. He is a hallucination. Appearance Purple Freddy is a black version of Golden Freddy. He has glowing white eyes and teeth. He is standing up, unlike Golden Freddy. Interestingly, a closer look at Purple Freddy shows that he may actually be Dark Purple/Blue. Behavior He will sometimes appear in The Office. Once this happens, the game will crash, no matter what the player does, hindering gameplay. Trivia * In FNaF, Purple Freddy's name was confirmed as "Shadow Freddy" by the FNaF World trailer, but the TRTF 4 model pack confirmed Purple Freddy's name. }} Category:Hallucinations